monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. I don't think this should be deleted. On the web there is little pictures and info about it. This is a rare gem of the Monster Truck Indrusty and Wiki. (The Mailman Big/Bigger) Toon please think about this please i don't want this to end What don't you want deleted? -Toon I think he don't want to two trucks in parenthesis to be deleted. I think we should keep the Big/Bigger article and delete The Mailman article. Combatbot2015 (talk) 17:00, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah your right the mailman was pretty usless but I think that Toon thinks it's not important but it is btw Happy New Years!!! No, The information about it being called the Mailman is definently important. Its just not enough to warrant its own page, considering it was just an alternate name, rather than an alternate truck. -Toon But the Texas Monster Shootout must stay since it is rare to pics or vids PS: FELD rescuduled my Houston event and it all JJ WATTS FAULT!! Texas Monster Shootout can have its own page, but DO NOT MAKE IT A CATEGORY AGAIN. It's not important enough to warrant it's own category. -Toon Uh, sorry if this seems like a dumb question, but what exactly is the Texas Monsters Shootout? PS: Happy 2016 (still 2 hours left in the CST, lol) Thelennylegoshow. To Lenny: Texas Monster Shootout is a monster truck event held on the 31st of October located at Houston Motorsports Park . This event was lasted until 2011. They were going host it in 2012 but due to financial issues it was cancelled. That explains why it wouldn't make a good catagory. Thelennylegoshow To Lenny: Ikr but Toon disagrees it should not be a catroegry but you and me think it should be one. It is better to make a page rather than a category. Combatbot2015 (talk) 17:41, January 2, 2016 (UTC) You must have misunderstood me. I actually agree with Toon. I was saying that I now understand why it wouldn't be a good catagory. I also agree with Combat, it should be a page instead of a catagory. Thelennylegoshow All right i'll make it into a page just don't delet it Do u guys think there should be a announcers category? Yeah, let's make a category for announcers.Combatbot2015 (talk) 22:36, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I agree with Combat, that's actually a good idea. I don't know if anyone has seen it yet, but I also proposed two days ago that we make seperate pages for the Red, Black, and Yellow El Toro Loco trucks, like Monster Patrol and Bear Foot (We'd still keep the existing page for the El Tor Loco name in general). Do you guys think that would be a good idea? Thelennylegoshow I think we should keep the colored El Toro Locos on the same page, because we only make seperate articles of trucks from different owners and drivers, not designs.Combatbot2015 (talk) 23:24, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Oh so it's different drivers, but not owners for El Toro Loco? In that case then, we'll leave it be. Thelennylegoshow. Oh, btw, Texas Monster Shootout is now a page guys. Hopefully it will eliminate of all conflict of it becoming a catagory. Thelennylegoshow. One more thing let's make a catagorey called city trucks I'll do it you guys will see it and flip ps:don't need help Question what is your favorite fictional toy truck mine is wise guy swat and e-limo-nator I don't think this should be deleted. It is basically the same thing as display trucks or trucks that wern't made in real life. Besides, this truck will be real soon.ElPerrro (talk) 23:29, February 28, 2017 (UTC)El Perrro BTW I'm talking about Enflamed and Nightmare MT RacingElPerrro (talk) 23:30, February 28, 2017 (UTC)El Perrro BTW I'm talking about Enflamed and Nightmare MT RacingElPerrro (talk) 23:30, February 28, 2017 (UTC)El Perrro I really think this page should not be deleted. The more information and photos of old and retired trucks the better.Twaighlight Zone (talk) 03:53, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Can we get rid of the Path of Destuction pages that are labeled for deletion? They have nothing on them and are not needed, especially since it still pops-up in search when you are searching for 'Path of Destruction'. Magitroopa (talk) 18:53, February 25, 2018 (UTC) I don't want the Women Of Monster Jam page deleted, because we can learn the history of what they have done in Monster Jam. U can't delete the most important or cool pages. Like "Green Ghost" Grave Digger, Wall of Steel, etc. It's just the most dumbest idea! GraveDiggerFan (talk) 16:59, May 22, 2019 (UTC) ......what on earth are you talking about? I'm genuinely confused. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 17:51, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Well, I kinda didn't know what I said either. Anyway, I was talking about some pages that might intrest people like Women of Monster Jam, Wall of Steel Stunt, etc. Or look at some more trucks that were used in video games like BeamNG.Drive, Blastr, etc. GraveDiggerFan (talk) 19:23, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Women of monster jam straight up isn't worthy. Men and women are equal, so we aren't gonna make a page to glorify one, or either. Drivers are drivers. We already have a wall of steel page. It's called The Wall of Steel. Thst page you linked is a dummy duplicate. 3rd......no. BeamNg is a fan group. If we allowed fan trucks, this wiki site would be muddled with real and fan stuff. Fan trucks and BeamNg stuff should get it's OWN wiki dedicated to fan stuff. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 19:47, May 22, 2019 (UTC) I'm doing something important, Please help me so they can't delete it, Please? Spingebill. Make a blog post. You can make all the info you want there. You cannot make an official page based on a fan truck. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 04:12, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Yeah but the Happy Tree Friends article is an actual project I'm planning, Ok? Then it can be a truck once youve purchased a chassis. Until you legitamately have anything correlating to the actual construction, as well as solid plans set in stone with the company for their use of name and image on a monster truck, the project is nothing more then a fan truck. Until youve done that, the page cant be made. Feel free to make it a blog post though, that is totally allowed. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 23:35, November 27, 2019 (UTC)